Ib visita México
by misachiiXD
Summary: A manera de festejo, escribo este fanfic: Ib, Garry y Mary (junto con sus padres) visitan un país: México. No solo es una historia, tambien es para que conozcas acerca de mi país si tu eres de otro


**Hooola! Hoy 15-16 de Septiembre es el(los) día(s) en que México celebra su independencia, aparte contendrá algunas notas metidas entre los diálogos para que conozcan más de mi país :DD así que decidí celebrar con un fic :D antes de que me vaya a la feria, coma elotes y esquites XDD ;DD**

**Este fic es sobre el juego Ib (si déjenme estoy traumada con ese hermoso juego) XDD pero bien son las dos cosas que más me encantan: México mi país y el videojuego Ib *-***

**No soy dueña del juego ni nada, solo lo hago con fin de entretener :D**

* * *

Era la segunda semana de Septiembre. Faltaban tres días para que la fecha marcara 15 de este mes. Los padres de Ib les anunciaron a sus hijas que iban a ir de vacaciones a México. ¿Por qué? Uno de los amigos del papa de Ib y Mary vivía allá y lo había invitado a su casa a celebrar. Ib le rogó a su padre que dejara ir a su amigo Garry con ellos; su madre ni siquiera lo pensó y dijo que sí. Rendido, aceptó la propuesta y cuando menos vió la niña ya estaba pegada al teléfono hablando con Garry.

Y así fue, todos prepararon las maletas para una semana de estadía. Llegó el día del vuelo, los cinco abordaron el avión que los transportaría hasta allá. Encendieron los motores para despegar, ya listos todos los pasajeros. Al escuchar el sonido estruendoso el chico de cabellos morados se asustó.

-¿Tienes miedo Garry?- preguntó Ib mientras lo veía.

-Un poquito, pero no te preocupes- le sonrió forzadamente.

Mary solo se rió un poco, causando que el chico la volteara a ver enojado.

Despegaron, y pasaron horas y horas… hasta que por fin llegaron.

* * *

Era de madrugada, las cuatro y media, fueron recibidos por el amigo del padre de Ib (XDD) en el Aeropuerto Internacional de México. Después, se fueron en una camioneta hacia la casa donde se quedarían. Recorrieron el Paseo de la Reforma en donde se encontraba el Ángel de la Independencia y la Diana Cazadora, y muchas esculturas representativas de ahí. Se podía apreciar por las ventanas el amanecer entre los cerros.

La casa en donde estarían tenía un estilo clásico, rejas con un decorado de espirales, azulejos en los marcos de las ventanas y puertas, con plantas y flores de muchos colores y aromas. Era muy amplia, en todas sus habitaciones tenía un color naranja prendido. Los escalones para ingresar al segundo piso eran de cantera roja.

Ib quedó encantada con todo esto, Mary por su lado no quería salir del jardín en donde había rosas amarillas y rojas. (No hay rosas azules, porque naturalmente no crecen con ese color, las pintan U.U) y a Garry le fascinó la pequeña fuente que había en la entrada la cual tenía algunas enredaderas con flores.

-¡IB! ¡Ven a ver!- Decía Mary jalándola desde su habitación hasta el jardín –¡Hay rosas amarillas y rojas! ¡Están hermosas!- mientras señalaba el rosal enorme.

Un estómago gruñó –Guaa, tengo hambre- Decía Garry abrazándose su estomago.

-Yo también… ¡vamos a desayunar!- Ib jaló a los dos hasta la cocina.

Se sentaron en unas sillas de madera que hacían juego con la mesa.

-¿Qué hay de comer mami?- preguntó Mary sacudiendo sus manos.

-Tamales y atole ¿Quieren probarlos?- preguntó la mamá.

-Claro- dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo. Ni maldita idea de que era eso (XDD)

Comieron cada quien a gusto, pero el que pareció disfrutarlo más fue Garry, porque él amaba las cosas dulces.

Ese día se la pasaron "turisteando" por el Centro Histórico, admirando las ruinas de Templo Mayor, e incluso visitaron Garibaldi. Conforme caminaban por las calles, Mary veía que adornaban con colores como rojo y verde los negocios y tiendas que ahí estaban.

-¿Para qué tanto adorno?- reclamó la rubia.

-Bueno pues mañana celebran una fecha importante en este país- dijo su padre.

-Así es pequeña, mañana se celebra el Día de la Independencia- mencionó su amigo-En este día se celebra que México realizó un movimiento para liberarse del gobierno de esa época, que era injusto y muy estricto (no ha cambiado mucho que digamos XDD ok ya) así que un 16 de Septiembre de 1810, un cura llamado Miguel Hidalgo y Costilla, llamó a su pueblo a levantarse en armas.- terminó de platicar.

-Ohh ya- contestó la rubia.

* * *

_~Pasó el día y llegó el 15 de Septiembre~ _

* * *

Por el atardecer , algunas de las calles principales ya estaban cerradas por los festejos septembrinos. La gente se preparaba para celebrar ya sea con alguna comida con sus familiares, en restaurantes o lugares públicos con eventos especiales. Había puestos por todas partes, de sombreros, banderas y muchísimas más cosas de colores.

Ib y Mary les pidieron a sus padres unos vestidos de manta con bordados de colores muy llamativos.

-Mira Garry- dijo Mary-Un bigote no te quedaría mal jiji- rió mientras le ponía uno en el rostro aprovechando que estaba distraído.

-¡D-déjame en paz Mary!- le contestó sin quitarse el adorno de la cara.

-Jaja te ves bien, no te preocupes- rió Ib.

Se dirigieron hacia el Zócalo de la Ciudad de México. Los edificios que la rodeaban estaban decorados con unos adornos enormes que representaban algunas campanas y banderas. La bandera se encontraba en un asta enorme que decoraba el centro de la plaza.

* * *

La noche poco a poco se acercó y se oscureció con lentitud el lugar. Solo bastó esperar algunas horas hasta que los reflectores apuntaron al balcón de Palacio Nacional, en donde se encontraba ya el presidente de México con la bandera en mano y acompañado por su familia. Comenzó.

_¡Viva Hidalgo! ¡Viva Allende! ¡Viva Josefa Ortiz de Domínguez! ¡Viva José María Morelos y Pavón! ¡Viva la independencia! ¡Viva México!...¡Viva México!...¡Viva México!_

Las campanadas resonaron en el atrio de la Catedral Metropolitana.

Los fuegos artificiales hicieron presencia, colores vivos como rojo, naranja, dorado y azul iluminaron el cielo. Los tres quedaron asombrados, ver como subían los cohetes y al final verlos explotar en diferentes formas y colores se les hacía increíble.

* * *

**Bien pues, esto lo hice en un ratito por eso quedó todo raro XDD también lo que dice viva hidalgo y todo eso… es lo que se hace en cualquier delegación o estado en su palacio municipal. Lo siento si solo metí información sobre México y pocos diálogos D: estaba tan motivada que ni cuenta me dí XDD bien nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo de cualquiera de mis fics (menos este, es un one-shot especial ^-^) Tambien, si perteneces al grupo Ib del facebook, y viste la foto de Garry con bigote…no me critiques por la parte del bigote! A mi me parece increíble un garry con mostacho XDD.**

**Bueno ya me voy ;DD los quiero mucho **


End file.
